edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:MasterSkymning
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:July 8/@comment-Animusic-20100708152842 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kirkland22 (Talk) 15:29, July 8, 2010 Huh? Okay, this might sound really rude, but it's because I don't want to write my tone of voice. Okay? Well, was the reason I wanted to leave the message here was so I wouldn't be adding more crud to the July 8th page, which I realized was in your favorite pages, and I took a look there and saw your comment (about me and Kirkland22's discussion about that Anon. user). And was that the reason I'm No.2 in your top three users? 'Cause that's not much to go off of. There are many worthier users here, who deserve a shout-out once in a while for their hard work. Leave a message on my talk page, or write on yours, I'll see on the "My Home" tab anyways! Oh yes, nearly forgot to mention, I've never made friends with someone without subconsciously. Isn't that odd? And it's Agent M with a space, from now on. Have a pleasant day/night, wherever your time zone. Agent M 19:55, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Never mind, I read your reason for all the writing above. But now I see what the Anon. user did to your other wikis and whatnot. Cool with me. Agent M 20:15, July 8, 2010 (UTC) OK/Other friends OK, I agree. ANYWHO....... Is there anyone that could be my friend? I need more. THX, Animusic Please remove me from your list, I hardly know (but detest) you. Agent M 23:20, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Warning I've noticed you and Agent M are arguing about somethings, and he wanted me to leave a message on your page. So, I suggest you two stop talking to each other to avoid arguments. And please, do not spam. What the hell is wrong with you? You moved my unregistered user page to your account. Do not do that again. You have been warned. - ' please don't say bad words about me Animusic 16:23, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Animusic P.S. We only got 4 minutes to save the world!!!!!!! Adminship Reply As for your adminship request: Just because you created 6 wikis doesn't mean you have he skills to maintain them. ANYONE can create a wiki with just a few clicks off the mouse. This doesn't affect how good of an admin you will make. I'm afraid I'm going to have to deny your request on account that lack the experience, skills, and maturity it takes to be an admin. I apologize. Sorry, I apologize for mistaking you for the person who requested Zefg to be banned. STOP Just stop being such a nuisance. Who are you? Animusic 18:35, July 10, 2010 (UTC)Animusic TELL ME UNREGISTERED CONTRIBITOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Animusic 16:26, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Everyone, but it was Jspyster1 who wrote the section. Agent M 07:25, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I only know 3 people on this wiki!!! Animusic 16:21, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and just because you don't sign off, doesn't mean you're an unregistered contributer. Yep, it's spelled "CONTRIBUTER". And I think the 3 people are the only ones writing on this page. Here's proof you're a nuisance. THIS PAGE. Agent M 16:06, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Nobody needs friends I figured out nobody needs friends because everybody is your friend. Animusic 18:43, July 10, 2010 (UTC)Animusic Hmm, Hitler, Roosevelt and Churchill...yeah, they would have made great friends back in the day (okay, maybe Roosevelt and Churchill, but NOT Hitler)! I feel so sorry for Noby. Is he a ripoff of Noddy? Agent M 19:37, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Who is noby? Animusic 19:42, July 10, 2010 (UTC)Animusic "NOBY needs friends" hell, you wrote that! Agent M 20:12, July 10, 2010 (UTC) "NOBY" IS NOT A NAME!!!!! Animusic 22:42, July 10, 2010 (UTC)Animusic You should have spelled it correctly then. Agent M 07:09, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Guys, I have a confession to make: That user you blocked, User:99.38.236.150, Die . And besides, you should unblock him. I unblocked him from all my wikis he messed up. So maybe you should. I have no idea what that means, but if you mean it was you, I wouldn't be surprised. What the heck are you trying to say? What about User:99.38.236.150? He was just a vandal. If it was you, then it's you who should be banned. Oh and my names still on your user page, even after you wrote you'd "never speak of this person again", so take me off. Agent M 13:19, July 11, 2010 (UTC) No I mean that blaberish guy not that guy that guy who said he was a virgin, that guy. And I was'nt talking about you "never speak of this person again". Besides is "never speak of this person again" your username? And besides he vandleized my page. Remember tyhat time then Kirkland22 deleted my user page, then I got a new user. And that virgin, he vandelized his own page that guy who asked me if I was a virgin. Animusic P.S. if I was blocked plus you plus Kirkland plus ALL the UC, Wat would that equal? * or Heaven? P.S.S. You P.S.S.S.S.S. Why are ypou so confussing? Animated Music I have no idea what ever the hell your talking about, you still suck at grammar, and I was #2 on your friends list, and after I got Kirkland22 to warn you for spamming, you put "I'll never speak of this person" and "I'll never speak of this person again, either" on where our names used to be, so you made yourself look stupid. Wait, you're already stupid, so I guess you're just putting humanity to shame. Oh, and don't blame Kirkland22 for deleting those crappy one-minded categories you made. They sucked and you couldn't even spell them right. P.S. stop PSSing all over your page. Agent M 16:47, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Pfhahahahaha!~ Was that your pathetic attempt to make me look bad? By adding "ass" into my words?! Hahahahaha!~ Oh yeah, I reported you to an Admin already and you probably might get banned sometime in the future. Are you done PSSing all over your page, or should I head down to a store and get you a diaper? Agent M 19:29, July 11, 2010 (UTC) PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS: I have proven 10 ways you need your eyes checked on the comments on this page:Ed There are no comments on this page, that's what a talk page is for, duh. Agent M 11:04, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm guessing you don't even know what "P.S." stands for. It stands for "Post Statement". Putting multiple "S"es in the PS is incorrect. You should instead put multiple "P"s if anything. Template Reply: What template did you want? User template! Warning Don't add characters pages to "un-teached well character" or "smart characters" categories. It's really not necessary. - Please stop spamming. You have been annoying Agent M and other users, and I'm afraid that I may have to consider blocking you if I don't see some improvements in your behavior. - Please stop. You have been annoying Agent M and other users, and I'm afraid that I may have to consider blocking you if I don't see some improvements in your behavior. I'll beg you or if you block me I'll just hate on Wikia forever and never come back. SOMEONE TELL ME HOW TO SPAM AT ALL I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO SPAM! ``````Animusic Spamming is all you've been doing, mixed with a drop of vandalism. You copy and past multiple comments on pages that are completely beyond a doubt, useless. And how do you know if I'm spamming you if you don't even know what it is? Agent M 07:21, July 12, 2010 (UTC) How do I vandlize? P.S. You remind me of my 2 friends....`Animusic 16:23, July 12, 2010 (UTC) You "vandlize" (VANDALIZE!!!) by putting in crap on other pages, and change things that are right to wrong. You have friends? Agent M 13:03, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Anyone? Is there anyone thats knows about the following? *Madonna *Penguins Of Madagascar *Making Fiends *Fedde le Grande Because I can't find anyone AT ALL that could come to my wikis: *Making Fiends Wiki * THe Penguins of Madagascar Wiki *The Madonna Wiki * The Madonna Lyrics Wiki *I'm planing to make a Fredde le Grande wiki. I went to one of them (to see how bad they were) and saw it had duplicate articles and only like, 2 people contributing. Agent M 11:06, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Which one? Animusic 15:40, July 12, 2010 (UTC)Animusic HUH??????!!!!!!!! ANSWER ME PLEASE!Animusic 22:13, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I'll let you figure it out. Agent M 16:00, July 13, 2010 (UTC) YOU DID'NT DARE. Watch me. You spelled "DID'NT" wrong. It's spelled "didn't". Agent M 15:48, July 14, 2010 (UTC) No the madonna wiki has 115 articles we need MORE. Why would you want to delete my account, Agent M? Did he ever say that? I think not! - I, personally wouldn't want to, but I think it's not a bad idea...Agent M 13:00, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Warning. Just please stop trolling and being a nuisance. You've annoyed Agent M, Jspyster1, and me with your behavior, and it really needs to stop. Please. - Watch your language! You used the inappropriate "S" word on the comments section of Edd's page and that's not good. You wanna get in trouble by the admins, then go ahead, I don't seem to care if you wander into the path of inevitability. - Let's just ban him permanently with the OTHER troll. OK, I need to talk. *I don't like this wiki. *Age-Out-M or whatever he calls it Agent P is getting on my nerves *I wiill not come back *Everyone is just jealous of me because I have no part in this wiki, I was'nt for this wiki, and I should never have discovered wikia. *Every one I did not know is my friend *Everyone I don't know is not my friend *I never got to #6,5,4,3,2,1. *I only got to 9 and I'll get all the way to 70,0000000000000000000000000000000000000. *Read the bible *HeyMrDJ 23:46, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :I'd like to talk too: :1) Can you state why you don't like the wiki? :2) His name is Agent M and he is angry at you because you we getting on his nerves. :3) So be it. (you also spelled "will" wrong) :4) Why would someone be jealous of a person who doesn't take part in a wiki? :5) Then why did you send out random friend invites in the first place? :6) How can you expect people to be your friend if you don't even know each other. :7) You can get to a higher rank on the leader board by editing here more. :8) There isn't even 700000000000000000000000000000000000000 users on the wiki. let alone registered on wikia. Heck, there isn't even 700000000000000000000000000000000000000 on the planet! :9) I'm pretty sure there isn't anything in the Bible that talks of prepubescent, disgruntled users on an online encyclopedia about a Canadian children's cartoon. :10) That's not how you sign your name. You sign it with four tildes (~~~~). Or with a fancy signature. PEACE! Okay, my turn. *The WIKI doesn't like YOU. *You probably watch too much Disney Channel. *Nobody cares if you (Nintendo Wii)ll not come back. I'd be quite glad to see the back of you. *You spelled "was'nt" wrong. And I agree. If you hadn't found this wiki, we'd all be a lot happier. *You just said everyone you didn't know is your friend, and everyone you don't know isn't your friend. That means you (unsurprisingly) have NO FRIENDS. *You never will get a higher rank. For good reason. You DON'T deserve IT. *If you mean if you only got to #9, and want to get to 700000000000000000000000000000000000000, that means you'll get an even lower rank. *I know someone who whacked me over the head with a (hardcover) Bible for overhearing me tell one of my friends that I was respectfully, an Atheist. *Same as Jspyster1. THERE'S A BUTTON THAT SAYS "SIGNATURE". *I've been arguing with a whiny first grader? What a disappointment. If you're the smartest person in your grade (probably your biased and stupid opinion), everyone must be dumber than a haystack. Agent M 13:19, July 13, 2010 (UTC) I get E+s in my grade every time. Exept 2 times, actually. Which country are you in? Agent M 14:56, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, my turn The United States of America Animusic 17:55, July 13, 2010 (UTC) There are no "E"s. Either that, or they made a whole new grade for you. And the plus comes before the grade. The grades in the USA are, in order, +A, A, -A, +B, B, -B, +C, C, -C, +D, D, -D, and F. THERE are NO "E"s. If you disobey the rules of the wiki, you will be blocked (you copied from that stupid Wikipedia page about Madonna), and your newest (and dumbest blog yet) just got deleted). Agent M 18:08, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, my turn. Hi guys want to be my friends? Strict Warning Animusic, as you know, we have monitored your behavior over the last few days, and you know as well as we know that you've proven just about all you do is annoy users, speak nonsense, and act immaturely and trollish. Our previous warnings have not had much of an effect on your behavior and I'm hoping you will see the urgency to improve your ways after reading this. If not, I'm afraid I will have to consider blocking you. I don't mean to make you angry I'm just warning you after observing your behavior. - Adminship In response to the message you left on my talk page. 1) Loyalty is good. 2) It does not matter how many points you have. What matter is the quality. Points are nothing compared to quality. 3) Again, your rank is linked to how many points you earned through achievements. Points do not matter, quality of edits does. 4) 1st grade!? I'm afraid your will need to become familiar with the technical side of maintaining a wiki, which is far beyond 1st grade level. 5) Just because you created 6 wikis doesn't mean you have the skills to maintain them. ANYONE can create a wiki with just a few clicks of a mouse. I have viewed the wikis. All of them are of substandard quality. 6) You need to greatly improve your spelling and grammar. This is pretty much an essential requirement for admins. 7) You have to know how to handle situations without flipping out. 8) You have to be mature. 9) You have to love what you do. In conclusion. Here is an extremely short video which sums up my extremely long-winded, detailed, and complicated response to you request for admiship. You might not see me in a day.Animusic 14:48, July 13, 2010 (UTC) YAY! Agent M 18:17, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Do you want to be liked? I am User:Ruin Cireela Ruin Cireela, and I want to help you be liked on this wiki. *To be liked you must not ever have fights with other users (if you ever do make sure you don't start it). *Use your time on this wiki to improve pages, undo vandalism, and clean up spam. *Say sorry to Agent M, Kirkland22, and Jspyster1 because you can become friends again. These will help you in being well liked. Leave me a message if you have any and I mean ANY questions. Leave him alone he does not want to be liked he wants to be hated 23:19, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Um, yes, he does want to be liked. HeyMrDJ 13:56, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Guys will you STAY OUT OF THIS?????!!!!!!!!!!! PENGDONNA 22:42, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Gift Thank you for unblocking me Happy Birthday I see your birthday was on September 4th. Well, happy birthday!!!!! Sorry, I am late. HeyMrDJ 00:35, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Warning Do not spam messages into the comments sections and please refrain from using offensive language. Yo Hey, sky. Seems like you get in a lot of trouble here. Wow..... XD I find it funny. Anyways, Monday is near and I only have a few more hours left. Say everything now. BEN (talk) 02:33, July 21, 2014 (UTC)IM STILL ALIVE Well it was 4 years ago XD IT'S NO USE!!! I DON'T CARE. 07:05, July 23, 2014 (UTC)